The invention relates to hunting blinds or blinds used by wildlife observers, photographers, etc. It relates more particularly to portable blinds with a chair, roof and combination armrest/shooting rail.
One of the disadvantages of blinds made up to this time is that they provide no comfortable means of being seated for long periods of time. For example, in most blinds the only seating is a straight bench or a stool with no back support. One of the necessities of hunting or wildlife observation is that the person remain undetected quite often for long periods of time. To do this one must be comfortable as well as concealed.
Another disadvantage of some portable blinds is that they require ropes or other means to secure them to the ground or trees, thus causing an unnecessary waste of time as well as noise that would alarm the game being sought.
One of the largest disadvantages of other blinds is that while they may provide some concealment, they provide no means of supporting a firearm or camera. This is very important as an off-hand shot could cause the hunter to at best miss his quarry entirely, or worse, only injure the game causing undue suffering and pain for the animal because of a misplaced bullet. Also, in photography, in many instances one must have a very steady rest to support one's camera and arms to produce quality pictures.
Another disadvantage of many hunting blinds is that they are either of the permanently fixed type or, if portable, require a considerable amount of time to erect and considerable space for storage and transportation purposes.